Hunt Me Down
by aliceistiny
Summary: When a special hunter begins to hunt down the Titans, they have to seperate. When Raven is left unprotected and powerless, how far will a certain masked hero go to defend her? RaeRob. Rated T. Dont like; dont read.
1. New Enemy

**Hey! So…I have decided to start yet another story. Yep. It's RaeRob. Here's the summary.**

**Summary: When a special hunter hunts down the 'special' members of Titans West, they will have to separate. When Raven is left unprotected and her powers are put at bay, how far will one masked hero go to defend her?**

**Yep, there's the summary.**

**Enjoi!**

As the Titans fought this new enemy, it dawned on them that he was VERY good. He knew EVERYTHING about how to take them down. No, it isn't Red X that they were up against. It's someone new; someone worse. He KNEW how to take the Titans down. He knew what made them tick.

He fought with swiftness and agility, fought with sharp and precise moves, and each blow was landed right where he wanted it to land. This guy knew what he was doing. And he did it with a purpose: eliminate the non-human Titans.

Starfire, the alien girl, seemed like the easiest target. Such a naïve person; so gullible and nice. Surely, she'd be the easiest to eliminate. Boy, was he WRONG. She was a tough one, that's for sure. Her strength was a magnificent feat. As were her starbolts and her ability to fly. A worthy opponent. But she was an easy target he had to do was threaten her friends and she was putty in his gloved hands.

"Do not move!" the attacker exclaimed, holding Robin in a choke-hold. "Or your friends get hurt!"

"No!" screamed the red-head hero, drifting back to solid ground. "Do not hurt him. I surrender."

"Star, no…" said Robin, the friend in captive. "Keep fighting, Star. Don't worry about me."

"I will not watch you get hurt and feel the guilt later on," she said, her head bowed.

The attacker laughed, knocked out the alien girl, and threw Robin away from him—as if disgusted that he even touched the teen. Robin landed on all fours in front of them and quickly jumped to his feet, spinning on his heel to give a round-house kick to the attacker. He spun around completely, for the attacker had moved on.

Beast Boy was the next target. The boy was simple to take down. And there were so many different ways to take said Titan down! You could tie him up, glue him to the ground, threaten his friends, distract him…the list goes ON and ON! Oh, the possibilities! But he would do it simply: tie him up.

As the changeling altered into a cheetah and charged, the attacker pulled out a net or tie of some sort and threw it at the green cheetah running towards him. It caught and the green boy tumbled to a stop and struggled against the hold, altering into this and that but never escaping.

"Hey!" exclaimed the tied up Titan.

"'Hey' is for horses," said the attacker as he ran towards Cyborg.

The attacker didn't have to do much to Cyborg, simply crash his system. He got behind the robot and quickly began re-wiring his wires—making said robot do all sorts of things: say things he doesn't mean to say, move his arms in random directions, etc etc. honestly, he was having Fun messing with the half-man/half-robot. It was like he had his own, personal puppet.

Once he crashed the robot's system, previously mentioned robot fell in a heap to the ground. The attacker then moved on to the next target: Robin, the boy wonder.

He charged at the masked Titan, yelling and his face contorted as he yelled un-necessary battle cries. He lunged and jumped at the teen, always missing an inch or two. Ah, a challenge indeed. Robin whipped out his Bo-staff and swung at his foe. A couple swings landed but they only did minor damage. A fist came Robin's way, knocking him out-cold. The hero fell to the ground, unconscious and unaware that he was Raven's last hope.

Raven floated in the air as her attacker came at her. She ripped a mailbox from the cement and tossed it effortlessly at the man. He jumped swiftly out of the way and, using the mailbox as a boost, gained enough height to pull the demoness to the ground.

He grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling her to him as he whipped out some sort of shocking device. He connected it to the purple-haired girl and pressed a button, shocking her. She cried out in agony as fire raged through her leg. She growled and tried to summon her powers, finding that she could not.

"Perfect," said the attacker of the Titans. "You are all subdued. I'll be back later to finish you, once and for all."

With that, the attacker was gone.

**Hey! How'd you like it? Good? Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	2. Hold Onto Me

**Hey! It's Alice. I got lots of good feedback for the last chapter and I'm uber bored. So I'm updating! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**Here's some answers to a couple of questions I got asked:**

**--Why didn't he just finish them off when he had the chance?**

**I don't know why I didn't have him finish them off. I just let the story flow and what happens, happens.**

**--Why weren't they all fighting at once?**

**Again, I don't know. If you don't like how the story is, don't read it. I just let it flow. What I put down, is what I put down. Accept it.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

"Rae, wake up," said a voice, piercing Raven's unconscious mind. "Raven!"

Raven's eyes slowly opened and she found herself looking into the masked eyes of Robin. His face was merely inches from her and she could feel his strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. His hand was under her neck, supporting her head. Her eyes opened fully and he smiled down at her.

"R-robin?" she stuttered, sitting up by herself and holding her head in her hand. "I-is everyone ok?"

"Yeah," he said, stepping back from her and giving her some room. "We're all fine, just worried about you."

"Don't be," she said, slowly rising to her feet.

She hissed as she felt a painful, tingly feeling shoot up her leg and she fell back to the ground. Robin was instantly next to her, worried for his hurt friend. Without waiting for her permission, he grabbed her ankle and began examining her freshly-shaved legs. He removed his glove and glided his hand over her leg up to her thigh, never touching but leaving a trail of warmth in its place. She watched him intently as he slowly began to massage her leg, his hands finding every tense nerve and loosening it. She sighed in relaxation, closing her eyes in contempt and letting Robin massage her leg.

His hands stilled and her eyes fluttered open, wondering why there was no longer soothing hands on her leg. Robin was watching her with curious eyes. She thought about how grateful she was that her hood was on, and then remembered that it was off and he could read the emotions playing on her face. They stared at each other for a moment and she thought she felt him move closer but, in fact, it was SHE who moved closer—wishing to close the gap between them. His head inclined somewhat and his forehead was almost touching hers. Just a few more inches…

"Robin," Raven breathed quietly, her breath caressing his masked face.

His eyes looked at her under his eyelashes, even though they were masked, and she gently touched the corner of his black-and-white mask. He sighed and leaned into her touch, losing himself in this moment. They seemed to be lost in each other's presence. And the bond they had was NOT helping. In fact, it only made them want each other more. Just a few more innocent touches…

"Hey!" exclaimed Cyborg, catching and RUINING the moment between the two birds.

Robin sighed deeply and stood up, helping Raven to her feet first. He looked over his shoulder at Cyborg, revealing the muscles in his neck. Oh, how Raven desired to reach out and run her finger along the blue vein in his neck.

"Yeah?" called Robin.

"Rae, are you okay?" Cyborg asked, striding to the two teens.

Raven gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said in her famous monotone.

"Well, alright!" exclaimed the robot man. "Who wants pizza?"

Robin's brow furrowed and he walked to his motorcycle, lifting up his helmet to put it on.

"I don't know, Cyborg," said Robin. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh," said Cyborg, sounding disappointed. "Well…Rae? How about you? You up for some pizza?"

"Am I ever 'up' for pizza?" Raven asked, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Cyborg sighed. "I guess not…"

Robin smiled and put on his helmet, swinging his leg over the red motorcycle. He chuckled and revved the bike to life, revving the engine once more.

"I guess it's just you, Starfire, and Beast Boy," said Robin, sitting on his bike.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "You and Rae heading home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok."

"I'll fly over-head," said Raven, walking towards Robin.

He nodded and spun the bike towards the tower but waiting for her to get in the air.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" she muttered, waiting to float in the air but flight never came. "M-my powers…"

"Raven, you ok?" asked Robin, noticing her problem.

"My powers aren't working," she stated, staring down at her hands.

"Oh," the Boy Wonder said. "Well, hop on." He patted the seat of his bike and gestured for her to sit behind him.

"Uh, I'll walk," she said.

"Come on, Raven," Robin started, "Just get on the bike and hang on. You're not walking…and that's an order."

She sighed and sat behind the masked hero, wrapping her arms around his waist. He slightly relaxed under her touch but instantly tensed again as he sped down the road to Titan's Tower. He smirked when he felt her grip him tighter, her head buried in his shoulder and her arms clutching him for dear life. Her eyes shut tightly and all she could feel was the vibration of the bike and Robin's body in her arms. His right hand let go of the handle and drifted from her elbow to her hand, holding her arms. He weaved her fingers through his and she clung to him even more, as if he'd slip away.

Once they made it to the island that the Tower was on, Robin slowed down but he remained holding Raven's hand. The bike sputtered to a stop in the garage and he patted Raven's arms gently. Her eyes shot open and after assessing that they were, in fact, at Titan's Tower, she relinquished her grip on the traffic-light colored teen. They both instantly missed each other's embrace but pushed the feeling aside.

Raven started up the staircase as Robin called to her.

"Hey, Raven," he said, stopping her as she reached the second step. "You, uh, want to watch a movie?"

She sighed and turned around, leaving her left foot on the stair and her right foot on the stair below, and her legs open. Robin's eyes unconsciously trailed down her figure then met her eyes again.

"Sure," she said.

"Cool," he agreed with a smile. "Uh, what kind?"

"Horror," was all she said as she continued her ascent up the staircase, probably headed to her room.

* * *

**So…? What'd you think? Haha, you like? Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	3. Butter or Kettle

**Hey! I'm back with an update! Finally! Haha, so I got some good feedback for the last chapter and I'm gonna answer some reviews/questions I received. Here goes…**

**--What happened to her powers?**

**Well, the shock she was given was used to kind of knock out her powers/keep them at bay. Hope that helps.**

**--Will Robin and Raven cuddle during the movie?**

**Well, you're just gonna have to find that out for yourself, huh? Haha, who knows…**

**Those were the only two questions I got and I hope I'll get more in the future. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys enjoi my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or any villain from the show that I put in here. I only own the plot and the villain from the first chapter.**

**Enjoi!!

* * *

**

Raven came downstairs for the movie dressed in black-and-gray "Happy Bunny" pajama-pants and a black tank top to find ALL of the lights OFF and Robin was nowhere to be found. She rolled her eyes and looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin?" she said, taking a step into the large living room. "You suck at trying to scare me."

"Hey, Rae," said Robin from behind her in a low, husky voice as he slipped his arms around her waist.

She screamed and jumped out of his arms, making him double over in laughter.

"Robin!" she exclaimed in anger but she had the hint of an amused smile on her face.

"And you said I couldn't scare you..." he said as he stood next to her.

"I didn't hear you behind me," she added in a monotone.

He smiled and flipped the light switch, flooding the room in light. Raven had to look away at what she saw: Robin in JUST black pajama pants. She blushed at the sight as he walked past her to go to the microwave so he can make popcorn.

"Butter or kettle?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her embarrassed reverie.

"Butter or kettle? Unless you want caramel," he said. "Hmm, I didn't know we had all the flavors. Come and look. There's butter, kettle, caramel, cheese…jalapeno?"

Raven came and peered over Robin's shoulder, setting a gentle hand on it for balance. She could feel the goosebumps starting to show at her touch and she wondered if her hand was cold. She touched her cheek with her other hand and found that it was hot, actually. Then why did Robin have goosebumps?

"Rae?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," she responded.

"What kind of popcorn?"

"Huh? Oh, butter's fine."

Robin nodded and straightened his back, standing straight again. He walked over to the microwave and Raven could see, as he walked, all the muscles make a sort of ripple with his movement. Wow…

"So, what movie are we watching, Robin?" she asked as she plopped down onto the couch.

"You said horror, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then…how about…," he smiled, "Wicked Scary?"

She laughed at the memory and muttered a "sure" and went to look at their millions of movies for Wicked Scary. Finding it, she placed it in the DVD player and Robin turned off the lights as he sat on the couch next to her with the popcorn. Placing it in his lap, he grabbed a handful and began to stuff his mouth with the buttery snack. When he gestured for her to have some, she took one piece and placed it in her mouth. The movie started playing…

* * *

"You know, in EVERY—well, almost every—scary movie, the last person , or people, is reduced to having to go down into the basement, KNOWING that the creature or monster or whatever is down there. It's stupid and unnecessary," Raven pointed out. "Plus, it's a total cliché."

Robin laughed and placed an arm on the back of the couch as the character was heading down into the basement.

"Idiot," he heard Raven mumble.

The scream, signaling the end of the movie, erupted and Raven jumped slightly, gripping Robin's forearm. He chuckled and patted her hand gently, reassuring her that it was JUST a movie. Surprisingly, the other Titans hadn't even called to let them know where they are yet. Hmm…

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think the others are?"

"I forgot about them…hmm…I don't know, Robin."

"BOO!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy, jumping up from behind the couch.

The two birds jumped and yelped in surprise, surprised at the ruined silence. A lamp exploded in the distance and Robin accidentally punched Beast Boy out of instinct. Beast Boy stumbled back by the blow and cupped his nose in his hands, sure to catch any blood that dripped down.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "You PUNCHED me!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried out in realization. "Sorry!"

"I GUESS I deserved that," the green teen replied as he rubbed the middle of his face.

Pulling up her hood, Raven stood up and began to walk to her room. Stopping at the doorway, she turned to look at the changeling. "Be sure NEVER to do that again, or else…"

With that, Raven left the room.

"Friend Robin!" said Starfire as she flew into the room and enveloped the masked wonder in a tight hug.

"Hey, Star'," choked Robin as he tried to breathe and patted the alien girl's back. "Can't…breathe."

"Oh, I am most sorry!" Relinquishing her hold on the Boy Wonder, she took a step back and glanced around. "Where is friend Raven?"

"She went to her room, I guess," was Robin's response. "How was pizza?"

"It was great," spoke Cyborg as he headed off to his room, also. Turning on the security, he yawned and waved goodnight to his teammates. "Well, goodnight, y'all."

"I, too, am the tired. Sleep well, friends," and with that Starfire had flown off to her room.

"Night, dude," was Beast Boy's farewell as he changed into a cat and padded off to his room.

Robin nodded and began to make his way to this room. And soon, the Tower was at rest.

* * *

**I know, this update was pretty lame. This is NOT how I wanted the chapter to turn out. I'm sorry to those who were disappointed at the ending. But, hey, at least I updated? No? ok…Comment and review, please.**

**--alice**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


	5. Splitting Up

**Okay, so I know that it's been FOREVER but…I'm back!…for the moment, haha. Anyways…I hope you guys like it.**

**Recap!**

**-Robin and Raven watched **_**Wicked Scary**_** while the others were gone.**

**-Robin punched Beast Boy for scaring them when the movie ended.**

**-Raven's powers aren't working.**

**Okay, that's really it so here's the update.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

As the Titan's were sleeping, a recent attacker crept through their tower. He disconnected their alarm when he came in and cut every wire he found. He even cut the phone line. As he walked the halls of the T-shaped building, he memorized the structure. By the time he passed by Robin's room for the second time, everything was set.

Walking calmly back to the exit, he pressed the detonator in his left hand. One by one, small smoke bombs exploded in each room, waking the Titan's up. Robin was the first one up, followed by Starfire—who was carrying Beast Boy—and Cyborg. No Raven yet.

"Friends!" exclaimed Starfire in alarm as the four met in the common room. "Where is friend Raven?"

Robin looked around, noticing the demoness wasn't there. "Raven?...Raven!"

Robin took off towards her room, scared for her safety. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough. He made it to her quarters, where he could smell smoke and hear coughing coming from. He banged on the door, willing it to open.

"Raven!" he called. "RAE!"

The coughing grew faint as he heard her bed creak because of her collapsing on it in unconsciousness. He rammed his shoulder against the door multiple times until it finally fell from its hinges. He ran inside—barely able to see behind the smoke—and ran to Raven's bed, feeling for his second-in-command.

His hand finally connected with her calf and he yanked her into his arms, quickly heading towards the exit of her room. Carrying her in his arms, he made it back to the common room, setting her down on the couch. The Titans instantly crowded around their sleeping teammate, waiting for her to awaken.

Robin sat her in his lap, holding her close and shaking her lightly. His bond with her only made this worse for him, seeing her like this. He wasn't sure if she was only sleeping or if she had been drugged. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Rae, wake up," he murmured softly in her ear. "Raven…"

"Friend, awaken," said a worried Starfire, signs of crying in her green eyes. "Friend Raven?"

"Hmm?" she hummed as her purple eyes opened and she slowly sat up, holding her head in her hand. "What's going on?"

"Raven, you were knocked OUT! Like, _Zzzzzz, _knocked out!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he enunciated the "_Zzzzz_" with waves of his arms and fake sleeping gestures.

"Rae, are you alright?" questioned Cyborg, the ever-worried "big brother" of the group.

Raven nodded that she was fine, as far as she and the others knew. But that's the thing, she and the others DIDN'T know. Everything that's happened since this new villain showed up would be a shock to even Batman and Batman has seen some pretty shocking stuff. And I mean, SHOCKING.

"That's it," Robin spoke, "we need to separate."

"WHAT?" was the simultaneous objection of the team, sans Raven who was trying to ease her headache.

"DUDE! We can't split up! Not at THIS time!" yelled Beast Boy, sounding logical for once.

"It won't last forever, Beast Boy—just until this villain disappears. We'll meet up again, I promise," said Robin as he examined Raven for injuries.

"Friend Beast Boy is right, I think, Robin," said Starfire. "We should not disperse at this time. It might make it easier for the criminal to annihilate us."

"Where would we go?" Raven finally spoke, wiggling out of Robin's lap.

"Wherever he won't find us," Robin stated. "Star, go back to Tamaran; Beast Boy, go…somewhere—anywhere; Cyborg, I don't know. Maybe you can wear a holo-ring and stay low for awhile. Rae, could you go back to Azarath?"

"Robin, I really don't think we should separate," said Raven in her monotone. "We should stick together and try to defeat this villain."

Truth was, Raven didn't want to separate from her friends. She was SCARED, but she'd never admit that. She just didn't want to be separated from her friends if something drastic happened to them or her. She couldn't bear it if she died alone.

"No," Robin said. "We're splitting up. That's final."

With that, Robin went off to pack.

Starfire quickly began enveloping her friends in hugs which they returned just as quickly. Soon, they'd all be separated and alone, each of them wondering if the others are okay. Would they be?

* * *

**Okay, so that was all I could come up with at the moment. Very short, I know. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'm a review whore so please comment or review. Thank you!**

**-alice**


End file.
